Nuevo mundo.
Este es el segundo opening de Tribes War. Letra Español Algo que nunca imaginé... Algo que que nunca creí... Se presenta ante mí... Y yo le digo que es... ¡un Nuevo Mundo! ¡Algo increíble! ¡Algo genial, e indescriptible! ¡Esto es un Nuevo Mundo! Es algo especial, e irrepetible. Hay que disfrutarlo al máximo. Pero sin olvidar la rutina... ¡de seguir luchando! ¡Luchemos hasta el final! ¡Cómo siempre lo hacemos! ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Ante ningún mal! No perderemos...jamás... Estaremos juntos...siempre... Lucharemos hasta el...final... Y siempre vamos a...¡ganar! Algo que nunca imaginé... Algo que que nunca creí... Se presenta ante mí... Y yo le digo que es... ¡un Nuevo Mundo! ¡Algo increíble! ¡Algo genial, e indescriptible! ¡Esto es un Nuevo Mundo! ¡Es un lugar genial! ¡Todo se hará realidad! ¡Siempre vamos a ganar! ¡Y lo vamos a lograr! Ganaremos a cualquiera... Sin darle espera... Una derrota entera... ¡Y no será mera! Algo que nunca imaginé... Algo que que nunca creí... Se presenta ante mí... Y yo le digo que es... ¡un Nuevo Mundo! ¡Algo increíble! ¡Algo genial, e indescriptible! ¡Esto es un Nuevo Mundo! Japonés 何か私は想像もしなかった... 私が思ったことはありませんことを...何か それは私に発生し... と私はそれがあると言う... 新世界！ すごい何か！ きちんとした、と何とも言えない！ これは新世界です！ それは特別な、ユニークなものだ。 あなたが最大限にそれを楽しむことがあります。 しかし、ルーチンを忘れてはならない... 戦い続けるために！ 最後まで戦う！ どのようにこれまでやる！ 我々は降伏しません！ 無悪で！ 失うことはありません...今まで... 私たちは一緒になるだろう...永遠に... 最後まで戦う...... そして...我々は常に勝つだろう！ 何か私は想像もしなかった... 私が思ったことはありませんことを...何か それは私に発生し... と私はそれがあると言う... 新世界！ すごい何か！ きちんとした、と何とも言えない！ これは新世界です！ どのような素晴らしい場所！ すべてが叶う！ 我々は常に勝つだろう！ そして、私たちは成功します！ 我々は、任意に勝つのだろう... 彼女が期待する前に... 全体の敗北... それは簡単ではありません！ 何か私は想像もしなかった... 私が思ったことはありませんことを...何か それは私に発生し... と私はそれがあると言う... 新世界！ すごい何か！ きちんとした、と何とも言えない！ これは新世界です！ Japonés Romanizado Nani ka watashi wa sōzō mo shinakatta... Watashi ga omotta koto wa arimasen koto o... Nanika Sore wa watashi ni hassei shi... To watashi wa sore ga aru to iu... Shin sekai! Sugoi nani ka! Kichinto shita, to nantomoienai! Kore wa shin sekaidesu! Sore wa tokubetsuna, yunīkuna monoda. Anata ga saidaigen ni sore o tanoshimu koto ga arimasu. Shikashi, rūchin o wasurete wa naranai... Tatakai tsudzukeru tame ni! Saigomadetatakau! Dono yō ni kore made yaru! Wareware wa kōfuku shimasen! Sakanashi de! Ushinau koto wa arimasen... Ima made... Watashitachiha issho ni narudarou... Eien ni... Saigomadetatakau... ... Soshite... Wareware wa tsuneni katsudarou! Nani ka watashi wa sōzō mo shinakatta... Watashi ga omotta koto wa arimasen koto o... Nanika Sore wa watashi ni hassei shi... To watashi wa sore ga aru to iu... Shin sekai! Sugoi nani ka! Kichinto shita, to nantomoienai! Kore wa shin sekaidesu! Dono yō na subarashī basho! Subete ga kanau! Wareware wa tsuneni katsudarou! Soshite, watashitachiha seikō shimasu! Wareware wa, nin'i ni katsu nodarou... Kanojo ga kitai suru mae ni... Zentai no haiboku... Sore wa kantande wa arimasen! Nani ka watashi wa sōzō mo shinakatta... Watashi ga omotta koto wa arimasen koto o... Nanika Sore wa watashi ni hassei shi... To watashi wa sore ga aru to iu... Shin sekai! Sugoi nani ka! Kichinto shita, to nantomoienai! Kore wa shin sekaidesu! Inglés Something I never imagined ... Something that I never thought ... It occurs to me ... And I say it is ... A New World! Something amazing! Neat, and indescribable! This is a New World! It's something special and unique. You have to enjoy it to the fullest. But not forgetting the routine ... To keep fighting! Fight to the end! How ever do! We will not surrender! In no evil! Not lose ... ever ... We'll be together ... forever ... Fight to the end ... ... And ... we will always win! Something I never imagined ... Something that I never thought ... It occurs to me ... And I say it is ... A New World! Something amazing! Neat, and indescribable! This is a New World! What a great place! Everything will come true! We will always win! And we will succeed! We will win any ... Before she expected ... Whole defeat ... It will not be simple! Something I never imagined ... Something that I never thought ... It occurs to me ... And I say it is ... A New World! Something amazing! Neat, and indescribable! This is a New World! Animación Fugo está de pie en un campo, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces los abre bruscamente, sale corriendo a través del campo y se para justo en el borde del precipicio, pero aparecen los demás y Wolf le pone la mano en el hombro, animándole y los cuatro saltan. Sale la isla de los Akusenshi y estos cinco sentados en diferentes lugares de la misma, de espaldas los unos a los otros, y salen volando afuera. Sale una calle donde luchan León y Doku con sus respectivas espadas elementales. Luego caen Hokuro, Ōtomaton y Eisei del cielo, y Wolf, Fugo y Flytrain luchan contra ellos (Hokuro-Wolf, Ōtomaton-Fugo y Eisei-Flytrain), con diversas técnicas. Finalmente León saca su resplandeciente ataque Ekusukaribā umi y lanza muy lejos a Doku. Entonces Wolf, Fugo y Flytrain derrotan a los otros tres, que desaparecen. Entonces se ven cinco sombras cayendo desde el cielo, que aterrizan y son los Akusenshi, quienes se ponen en pose desafiante contra ellos. Aparece León y se sorprende, pero Fugo se pone en posición y los cuatro se lanzan hacia ellos. Entonces se congela la imagen. Segunda animación (TW025- ???) Es un poco diferente, pero no tanto. A partir de la parte en la que sale la Isla de los Akusenshi, empieza la nueva animación. Las escenas serían estas: Sale Fugo persiguiendo a Sneare por los tejados. Fugo hace su mano gigante y da un puñetazo que envuelve todo en polvo. Luego los otros tres están tapándose los ojos para que no les dañen los escombros, y cuando todo se disipa salen Fugo y Sneare como Titanes y sueltan un rugido, para después golpearse, volver a la forma normal, cargar el puño gigante y las uñas de hielo y lanzarse el uno contra el o9tro. Justo cuando van a golpearse se cambia la escena para ver la Luna Llena en la noche, donde se devisan algo borrosas las caras de Foscor, Van Zarsell, y en el centro las caras de Sneare y Fugo mirándose con furia pero sonrientes. Datos Episodios: 21-28 Anterior: ¡Comienzan las aventuras! Siguiente: Alma de guerreros. Categoría:MaxTai Categoría:Tribes War Categoría:Canciones de Tribes War Categoría:Canciones de series Categoría:Openings de series Categoría:Openings de Tribes War